<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Still Into You by JanaRumpandRCJawnn (JanaRumpandRCJawwn)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381481">Still Into You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaRumpandRCJawwn/pseuds/JanaRumpandRCJawnn'>JanaRumpandRCJawnn (JanaRumpandRCJawwn)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WIP collection [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Friends to Strangers to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Single Parent Victor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:06:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaRumpandRCJawwn/pseuds/JanaRumpandRCJawnn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m Doctor Sara Crispino, contacting you from the Leroy Hospital. Your father, Mister Nikolai Nikiforov, was recently admitted with some injuries and you are his emergency contact.” </p>
<p>He felt like the woman on the other side had punched him. Viktor had to steady himself against the wall, trying his best not to let Yuri, who was definitely watching everything he was doing, see that something was very wrong. “Is he okay? What happened?”</p>
<p>“He took a bad fall at home. It’s not life-threatening, but I’m afraid he will have to undergo surgery for his hip and will need bed rest in order to make a full recovery. That said, it would be best if you or another family member could be here to watch over him.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p>After many years away from home, Viktor is forced to return with his son. He's not really sure what to expect of this sudden turn in his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WIP collection [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh the small town charm! The childhood memories!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Viktor received the call during the night.</p>
<p>Yuri had given him a dirty look as he excused himself, and Viktor couldn’t blame his son. He had promised a night of just them, Makkachin and Potya, some bad action movies and junk food. Something to help them reconnect, a suggestion from his son’s therapist. He still had to take the call though, it could be something job related or even an emergency. </p>
<p>“Hello.” He went to their balcony, looking at the night sky. It felt so empty in big cities. Viktor could never get quite used to it. </p>
<p>“Mister Nikiforov?” The voice sounded markedly official, and he could already tell there were bad news coming. </p>
<p>“That’s me.”</p>
<p>“I’m Doctor Sara Crispino, contacting you from the Leroy Hospital. Your father, Mister Nikolai Nikiforov, was recently admitted with some injuries and you are his emergency contact.” </p>
<p>He felt like the woman on the other side had punched him. Viktor had to steady himself against the wall, trying his best not to let Yuri, who was definitely watching everything he was doing, see that something was very wrong. “Is he okay? What happened?”</p>
<p>“He took a bad fall at home. It’s not life-threatening, but I’m afraid he will have to undergo surgery for his hip and will need bed rest in order to make a full recovery. That said, it would be best if you or another family member could be here to watch over him.” </p>
<p>He promptly agreed with her and spent the next couple of minutes in a daze, getting all the info he needed. He hadn’t gone to visit his father since his old man had decided to move back to that god forsaken small town on which Viktor couldn’t imagine ever in his life stepping foot again. Nikolai still came by every Christmas and on Yuri’s birthday. He was a good father and grandpa, even if Viktor hadn’t been able to have a real conversation with the man that didn’t involve his son as the subject in years. And it was just like him to need surgery and not tell Viktor a thing, he could almost picture Nikolai telling the Doctor he didn’t even need a cast or crutches. His father was so stubborn, and Viktor knew he had to be there to keep the man in bed. Which was all just great. </p>
<p>As he went back into the living room, he had a plan of sorts already sorted out. “What was it? Some old hag needs you for her fifth divorce?” Yuri sounded bitter as usual about it, but his son’s problem with his career was something to deal with at another time.</p>
<p>“No. It was about your grandpa, he fell and is going to need surgery. I have to call your mom and ask her to watch over you-” Before he could finish that line of thought though, the teenager had already jumped up, scaring Potya into scurrying to hide under the sofa. </p>
<p>“You are not leaving me with mom!” Yuri shouted, which Viktor should have expected. “I’m coming with you to check on grandpa. I can help, besides I refuse to stay with that new husband of hers, he’s unbearable.”</p>
<p>“He’s not that bad, Yuri, he's just trying to connect with you.” Yes, Georgi was a pain sometimes and very much didn’t know how to deal with a transgender teenager - not that Viktor had been more qualified than him when Yuri first came out, so there's that. </p>
<p>“Well, I don’t want to go to mom! And if she is just gonna leave me at Yakov’s place I might as well come with you.”</p>
<p>Viktor wished he could disagree, but truth be told, he really didn’t want to go back alone. And his father loved Yuri so much, perhaps it would make things easier for all of them. His ex wife might not love the idea, but they could talk it out. Besides, it would only be for a while and a change of scenery might help his son wind down. Viktor would call his boss first thing in the morning, most cases he took nowadays could be dealt with remotely anyway. “Fine, let’s start packing, we’re taking Makkachin and Potya so we have to pack up their bags too.” </p>
<p>It was a hard night on them. Viktor spent several hours on preparations, not that he would have been able to sleep anyway. All he could think was that his father was hurt, that it could have been far worse. He sometimes forgot his father was an old man, not the big imposing figure unshaken by the years that he seemed to be. He had always kept Viktor grounded more or less, fuck, most of Viktor’s life had been based on trying to be a good son for his father, someone he could be proud of. He had done everything anyone could have hoped for him to do, textbook picket fence life. And yet, every time he met with his father he could feel that cold steel gaze on him like he was expecting <i>something</i> more. </p>
<p>During the night, as he booked transports, got the prescrits for Yuri’s blockers and had an actually reasonable argument about the whole situation with his ex - God bless Anya’s job and the fact that she wasn’t even in the country right now - it all felt increasingly real. Makkachin was asleep by his feet, and he wondered if she even remembered the town she’d come from. She’d  only been there for one (disastrous) year, but who knows. Viktor himself could barely remember the place really, aside from vivid memories of the pier by the lake, and the bus stop, and his old room filled with stupid posters and streetside windows, but those images were there because of the people with whom he’d shared that bit of his life.</p>
<p>To be honest, because of Yuuri. </p>
<p>Gods, he hoped they wouldn’t cross paths during his stay in town.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p><i>20 years prior </i> </p>
<p>“Just go on and ask his name” Mari had told him as Yuuri left the house that morning, like it was something easy to do. Like it was something <i>Yuuri</i> could possibly do. Hadn’t she seen how absolutely stunning their new neighbor looked? She had to have noticed he was far too amazing to speak with a plain nerd like Yuuri. Surely that guy would soon enough be among the cool crowd of their school, with his long silvery hair and his amazing physique. </p>
<p>The only thing that kept Yuuri from just watching their new neighbor from afar was the fact that he really couldn’t afford to miss the school transport lest he be horribly late. So against his better judgement he approached, and stood at a solid distance from the new boy in town, trying his absolute best not to look like he was freaking out. </p>
<p>It didn’t help Yuuri at all when said neighbor turned to him with a smile and waved. “Hey there, I’m Viktor, I’ve just moved here.” Putting a name to the face was possibly even more devastating. </p>
<p>“I’m Yuuri. Katsuki Yuuri.” He tried to be polite and wave back, even if he knew he had to be the most uninteresting person Viktor had ever seen, blushing and unable to even look him in the eyes. “How old are you?” It felt like such a dumb dumb question, but he sort of wanted to try keeping this conversation going.</p>
<p>“I’m sixteen.” Viktor replied, moving closer to Yuuri, and gods, he might actually faint before the bus even arrives. “And you, Yuuri?”</p>
<p>He felt like a baby, looking down while certain red crept up his ears. “Fourteen.” There was no way in hell they would be friends, this was just one more nail in the coffin. </p>
<p>“And you’re already in high school?” Yuuri nodded along, ready to be called a nerd or something similar. He had skipped one year and was the baby of his class, the only people that really spoke to him were Yuuko and Nishigori, but that's just because they were all japanese and fans of skating. “That’s amazing! You must be really smart.” And Viktor… did sound sincere and earnest. “What else do you do, Yuuri?” It was embarrassing how giddy he got hearing Viktor say his name, his blush a bit more fierce with each word of their conversation. </p>
<p>“I dance and skate? My friend Yuuko has a part-time job at a rink in town,  and in the winter the lake back that way freezes over so I can skate there too. My ballet teacher is trying to get me to go to some competitions, but I don’t think I want it to be anything more than a hobby?” He suddenly realized he’d started to ramble, looking down again and scratching the back of his head. “Sorry. What do you like doing, Viktor?”</p>
<p>There was silence for a couple of moments, so he ended up gathering enough courage to look his neighbor in the eyes, only to be stunned by Viktor’s wide eyes and gigantic grin, and then by the arm he threw across Yuuri’s shoulders. “You also like skating! And there’s a rink in town?! I didn’t see <i>that</i> coming in. God, it’s been so long since I last skated, last couple years my dad had us move to a tropical place and they would never have an ice rink. I’m so lucky, Yuuri! Can you take me there sometime?”</p>
<p>Yuuri was seriously suspecting this to be an alternate dimension, because there's no way someone like Viktor wanted to hang out with him. He seemed to be the lucky one instead, for some miracle having a hobby they could share, and for once not being instantly mocked by dancing ballet. </p>
<p>They spoke about skating for a while after that. Viktor had learned as a child still in Russia, and wasn’t even sure if he had skates still, but Yuuri promised he could borrow some from the rink, or even from Yuuri himself. The little bubble was broken when the bus arrived, and they climbed into it to silence from every kid inside. Having someone new was very rare for this little town, and having someone new that looked like Viktor had maybe never happened before. Some people - older teens, cooler teens - were eating him with their eyes, and Yuuri expected his neighbor to forget him after all, because why would anyone want to hang out with boring chubby Katsuki Yuuri when they could have anyone by their side. Instead of leaving him though, Viktor gifted him with yet another bright smile. “So, is it okay if I sit with you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Yuri never got to go on many trips when he was a child, having lived in the same apartment for all fifteen years of his life. Perhaps it was because his dad had moved so much while growing up and wanted him to have some sort of stability (Yuri knew it was more because his father was a fucking workaholic that had no concept of what to do with free time, but whatever), or also because they wanted to keep him safe in a way (as if he wouldn’t straight up bite any strange adult that tried to interact with him, had actually done that with the first boyfriend his mother got after the divorce). </p>
<p>The most time he’d spent away from home until this day had been right after he came out to his parents, perhaps their way of making sure he knew he was loved? They had all, even Yakov and Grandpa Nikolai, gone on a two week vacation to a skiing resort. As much as it was fucking weird to see them all trying to play happy family, Yuri sort of wished they could do something like that again.</p>
<p>He sure as hell hadn’t expected the next trip he made to be to a small town a mile after where the cat had lost his boots to make sure his grandpa was okay. </p>
<p>Yuri could tell already he would hate the place, and they hadn’t been here for ten minutes - enough for them to have seen all the three streets worth their name this poor excuse of a place had to offer. It was a shock they somehow had an ice rink, but even that wasn’t gonna cut it. The worst part was that he couldn’t admit this place was a drag to his father, because that would be like saying he’d been wrong to come along and he was not about to give his dad that kinda leverage. It’s just Yuri hated knowing he was going to be “the different one” somewhere. </p>
<p>He was sat on the hood of his dad’s car, with Potya in his transport cage next to him and Makkachin laying with her head on Yuri’s lap as his dad went into the hospital to talk to the doctor before taking grandpa home. Things were a bit more complicated with them bringing the pets, but Yuri was pretty sure his father was physically incapable of getting more than a mile away from Makkachin, or at least that's the way he and the dog acted.</p>
<p>Soon enough his father was coming back out onto the parking lot, and for a moment Yuri tried to read his old man’s expression to tell how terrible the situation was. He knew it was useless though, Viktor Nikiforov had probably the best poker face Yuri had ever seen. Infuriating as usual. </p>
<p>Viktor sat next to Yuri, and the poodle somehow snuggled her way into his arms, the betrayer.  “Your grandpa is okay, he'll be able to go home in a day or two. The surgery will happen later today, so we’ll drop by the house get these two settled, tidy up and then we can come back to wait for the results.” As he took off his fancy sunglasses to look at Makkachin and scratch behind her ears, Yuri could notice how tired his father was. Yuri was so mad Viktor never seemed to know how to take care of himself.</p>
<p>“You need to sleep, old man. You look like shit.” </p>
<p>Viktor threw his hand over his eyes dramatically. “You wound me, Yura.”</p>
<p>And Yuri flipped him before getting up and grabbing Potya’s cage. “Come on, we gotta go check the shitty house.”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>
  <i>20 years prior</i>
</p>
<p>Viktor felt so dumb to be this excited about going skating. </p>
<p>They had asked for Mari - Yuuri’s older sister, who Viktor particularly thought was very cool with her dyed hair - to give them a ride. However, Viktor had sort of procrastinated until the last second to actually ask his father about it. Not that he was gonna stay home if Nikolai said no - which he wouldn’t, Viktor was sure - but truth be told he just didn’t want to elaborate on the new friend he was already going out with. </p>
<p>He tried being stealthy as he made his way down the stairs, clutching his backpack and hoping his dad would be napping, but as soon as Viktor’s feet touched the last step, he heard a voice from the kitchen. </p>
<p>“Vitya, why are you sneaking around?” </p>
<p>Viktor had to swear under his breath, turning to find his father not even looking at the stairs, by the kitchen counter probably making coffee for himself. He walked over in defeat, trying to do his best not to look too guilty.</p>
<p>“Papa, I didn’t want to disturb you in case you were napping.” Nikolai just arched an eyebrow, not buying this bullshit. He gave Viktor a once over and the teenager knew it was better if he just came clean already. “Okay, you know the kid next door? The one who takes the bus with me?”</p>
<p>“Yes. His parents own that B&amp;B, right? They seem like good people. What is it about him? Has he been giving you trouble?” Viktor really wanted to laugh at that, because the idea of Yuuri being anything other than incredibly sweet to him was ridiculous, but he just shook his head and gave his best smile, trying to focus on being charming. </p>
<p>“He actually skates, papa, and he’s gonna take me to the rink in town today.” </p>
<p>Nikolai didn’t seem that surprised, just shaking his head slightly and patting Viktor on the shoulder. “Fair enough. It’s good to see that you’re making friends already, Vitya.”</p>
<p>Viktor felt a tad of guilt about it now. In the last city they had lived in, it had been very hard for him to adapt, hence his father asking for another transference so they could try and find somewhere Viktor felt better. It hadn’t been really anyone’s fault, Viktor had a bunch of people that liked him, people that were charmed by him, but no one he felt a connection to. He wished he had been better at pretending things were fine back then, to put his dad at ease. “So… Can I go with him?” </p>
<p>His father gave him a considering look before nodding as expected. “Who’s going to drive you two there? Unless you plan on walking.” </p>
<p>“His older sister, Mari. She’s gonna be here in ten minutes or so.” His dad gave him a knowing smile then, which made Viktor somewhat uncomfortable. Why did older people always think he was bound to be interested in every girl he met? “And no, papa, she’s a bit too old for me.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t say anything, Vitya.” His father poured some coffee for himself and took a sip. “Make sure you behave and be kind to the boy. He seems like a good friend for you.”</p>
<p>Viktor wanted to tell his father about how Yuuri was so very shy and sweet, how he lit up when talking about his passions, how he used to have a poodle named Vicchan (which Viktor had found the most adorable coincidence). He hadn’t been this excited about someone new in his life in ages, but he also knew getting too attached too quickly didn’t bode well for any of them.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p><i>There’s someone at the Nikiforov place</i>, Mari had just texted him. Along with blurry photos of a man Yuuri could only assume to be Viktor carrying a bunch of bags inside, accompanied by a teenager. He would have cursed at this if he didn’t have to be an example to his students. </p>
<p>The ballet classes were always fuller than the skating ones, with people coming from the other tiny towns nearby to have their daughters learn how to dance, but he had to admit he had a preference for the ice rink crew. His usual four suspects were now practicing, JJ being his usual loud self and teasing Leo as the younger teen tried to fix his own footwork, Mila just going through spins for her newest choreography., and Otabek was as silent as ever, doing laps and keeping to himself. Yuuri liked his ragtag group of students, for they might never be going to the Olympics or anything of the sort, but they were all very good and dedicated. </p>
<p>“Leroy, stop bothering Leo, and go work on your jumps.” He called from the outside. The teenager just beamed and shot him a thumbs up before doing what he was told, though if Yuuri had to guess that was mostly for the chance to show off. </p>
<p>He tried not to think about the elephant in the metaphorical room. Viktor Nikiforov was back in town after two decades, that hair and sharp nose let little space for doubt, even if Mari was maybe the worst photographer in history. Yuuri should have been expecting something of the sort, ever since Nikolai came back five years ago it was only a matter of time for Viktor to show up. Still, it felt so awkward to know he was just a ten minute drive away right now. Anyway, Yuuri didn’t feel anything anymore for whoever this man was, he couldn’t even say he <i>knew</i> him by know. And he wasn’t dying to meet him either.</p>
<p>Getting his mind back on track was a challenge, as practice sessions were always more or less the same thing, the usual search for choreography to go with this year and a few falls in between. In the end they all gathered around him, some more excited than others. “So everyone, I’ve finally finished setting up the schedule for this year. JJ, I’ve talked with your college coach and he is all set to help you out. Mila, short and long program should be done soon enough, you’re going to the regionals and if everything goes well the State’s championship too. Leo, as per your request, you are doing just the regionals. And Otabek, you’re doing solo as well, both Regionals and State, have you gotten any ideas for your program?” The teenager shrugged and mumbled something like <i>I’m gonna take care of this</i>. Yuuri just gave him a stern look, not trying to lecture him again on it. </p>
<p>After he dismissed the class, Yuuri took his phone at once, going back to texting Mari on his way out. <i>Well, Nikolai got injured, someone has to take care of that stubborn man.</i></p>
<p>
  <i> Mom’s happy about it, but I can tell her not to bother you</i>
</p>
<p>Mari was the only one Yuuri had told about what had happened almost twenty years ago, never really wanted to make his mother and father worry about some dumb teenage drama. And he surely wasn’t going to rehash that right now, it felt sort of pathetic really. It had been his fault anyway, for getting too attached. </p>
<p>Yuuko was wanting for him at the reception, clearly having heard the news too. It’s not like anyone could keep a secret in this town, he supposed. </p>
<p>“So, Yuu, do you think Viktor is going to come by? I wonder how he looks now, Mari’s photos were terrible.” Yuuri just sighed and shook his head, gratefully taking the cup of water she was offering.</p>
<p>“I have more to focus on than Viktor, the teens are going to compete this year.” He hadn’t done a lot of choreography for competitions since Phichit, other than for some idols and bands, but skating was always his favorite. It felt good to come back to it in a way.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>
  <i> 20 years prior</i>
</p>
<p>Yuuri was more than a bit nervous. He’d been friends with Viktor for the past six months, and this was the first birthday he’d been invited to. He still felt like someone was going to tell him this was all a joke, but it was just him, Viktor, Nikolai and Yuuri’s own family. Christmas had never felt so momentous before. </p>
<p>They played round after round of Monopoly, all ending the same with Nikolai smirking, a cigar on his mouth and everyone else bankrupt. Eventually Viktor got up with a mock huff, dragging him off to the porch so they could watch the stars. Yuuri felt so giddy with his smile that it was hard to breathe.</p>
<p>“You know, Yuuri, I don’t usually celebrate my birthday.” Yuuri had kind of figured that, being born on Christmas must be a bother. “But it’s nice having you and your family over.” Yuuri was really proud of himself for once, it had been his idea to make an event out of Viktor’s birthday and everything had been going more than well. He couldn’t help but blush, glad that the cold could serve as an excuse.</p>
<p>“It was the least I could do. You’re my friend.” </p>
<p>Viktor threw an arm over his shoulder and Yuuri wanted to melt into literal goo. By now there was very little his friend could do to make Yuuri truly embarrassed, but physical contact was one of those. Seeing Viktor from up close made it harder to not let his thoughts stray. </p>
<p>“We should go skating on the lake.” Viktor’s voice broke the silence, and just like always Yuuri couldn’t dream of saying no.</p>
<p>“Let’s do it!’</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>It felt very weird seeing his father on the hospital bed. </p>
<p>Viktor had only ever seen his father sick once, spent a whole weekend sitting on the couch and giving Nikolai soup, making sure he was not overworking himself. And that had been before Yuri was even born.</p>
<p>The moment Nikola saw the two of them walking in, his eyes widened and he looked undeniably happy. “Vitya! Yurochka!” He opened his arms, and in two seconds Yuri was there crushing him enough that Viktor was concerned for a moment. “What are the two of you doing here?” He grabbed the teenager’s cheeks and kissed Yuri’s forehead. “You grew up so much, my boy. Looking just like your papa when he was your age.”</p>
<p>Viktor smiled softly looking at the two of them, a relationship so different to his own with Nikolai. Not that he was jealous. If anything he was delighted that Yuri got on so well with his grandpa, even though Viktor himself had never managed to be so close to the man. “We got called because a stubborn old man fell down and didn’t think to tell anyone.”</p>
<p>“You don’t need to stay, I can take care of myself.”</p>
<p>No surprise there, anything else would have been too out of character. Luckily, Yuri chimed in with his adolescent petulance. “Well, tough shit.” Viktor gave him a stern look, but obviously his kid ignored it. “Makkachin and Potya are all settled already. And don’t you want to have us around, grandpa?” Nikolai looked properly chastised at that at least.</p>
<p>Viktor sat on the edge of the bed, watching as his son kept rambling about whatever crossed his mind. Nikolai didn’t seem bothered by Yuri’s behaviour, smiling fondly at the teenager and nodding along to everything he said. Eventually he looked over to Viktor again and arched an eyebrow. “That beard suits you, Vitya.”</p>
<p>Viktor smirked, scratching at his own cheek absentminded. Part of the reason he had chosen to keep it was because it reminded him of his dad, his image of how a proper adult looked like. But instead of wasting more time thinking about himself he pulled his son back by the shoulder, pressing their faces together. “When Yuri gets his beard we’re going to make one awesome family portrait.” </p>
<p>His son rolled his eyes dramatically, as he was wont to do. “Dad, oh my god, let go of me!” Viktor had to laugh, because what was the point of being a father if he couldn’t embarrass his kid every now and then.</p>
<p>Not much later Nikolai told Yuri to go get some sweets for himself downstairs, and Viktor took the hint they had something to talk about in private, so he just waited as his father sat upright.</p>
<p>“You have your own life, son. You shouldn’t have to watch over me.” </p>
<p>Viktor sighed tiredly, not in the mood to have this argument right now and definitely not about to change his mind about staying. “Chris is fine with working solo for a while, and I don’t really <i>need</i> to be there all the time, papa. Besides, Yuri needs some time away from school, to clear his head and all.” Nikolai didn’t ask for him to elaborate, but his expression said enough by itself. “He got into a fight with some bullies at school, broke a kid’s nose. Only reason the parents didn’t press charges was because I’m a lawyer.” It was mostly his fault for being so fixated on work in the first place, he should have seen it coming. His father smiled though, even if Viktor gritted his teeth for how condescending it felt. </p>
<p>“I see. Happy to have you two over, just don’t want to get in the way of your life.”</p>
<p>He felt too stupid to tell his father that there was very little to Viktor’s life that wasn’t his son and trying to make Nikolai himself proud, so he just smiled as bright as he’d gotten used to. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>
  <i>19 years prior</i>
</p>
<p>They were hanging out in Yuuri’s room, Viktor was sitting on the bed while his friend danced around the room.</p>
<p>Viktor had been here a thousand times these past months, and watching Yuuri come up with routine after routine had become more than a little soothing. Usually he’d be reading or studying as Yuuri rehearsed, but earlier at school Yuuri had mentioned that he needed to tell Viktor something, so relaxing was proving to be too hard a task.</p>
<p>Not that he was going to ask Yuuri about it, he wasn’t that desperate and didn’t want to be annoying. So he just watched and waited and internally cursed how very little entertainment maths could provide him in this time of need.</p>
<p>“Is there something wrong, Viktor? You’re kinda staring at me.” Yuuri didn’t seem bothered by that, perhaps even a bit smug, and if Viktor didn’t have a book covering half his face he’d have worried about his fast spreading blush. He decided to ignore his own embarrassment though, not so subtly dodging the question. </p>
<p>“How long are you going to keep me waiting for that secret, Yuuri?”</p>
<p>Yuuri’s reaction was exactly like Viktor had expected at first, flushed cheeks and stuttered words, but then his friend got a grip of himself, squaring up in determination as he so often did. Confident Yuuri was far too cool for Viktor to handle at times. </p>
<p>“I need to tell you something, because you’re my best friend, and I don’t like lying to you.” It was very clear that, whatever this was, it was important to Yuuri. So Viktor didn’t dare look away for a second. “You know I used to have a crush on Yuuko, right?” Viktor nodded, remembering all the adorable videos of the two together as kids, ten year old Yuuri obviously pining for her. “Well, it’s not a secret she never liked me back, and anyway, I’ve moved on from it years ago. The thing is, I do like girls but I… I also like boys.”</p>
<p>Viktor honestly didn’t know what to say to that. He knew that there were people around who weren’t straight, and though he was obviously not one of them he didn’t see any major issue with it. Still, he had never expected Yuuri to… Well, it didn’t matter really, Viktor just wanted to be a good friend and Yuuri looked so anxious standing there in front of him, even shaking slightly, so at a loss of what else to do he hopped up to hug his friend tight.</p>
<p>And it took a moment before there was any reply, although Yuuri did squeeze the life out of him. “Are you okay with this?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure!” Viktor stepped back so they could look at each other on the eyes, so Yuuri knew Viktor meant it. “It does not change our friendship one bit. Just now I can be an even better wingman for you when we go to the rink.”</p>
<p>“Please don’t, Viktor, you’re a terrible wingman as it is.” Yuuri rolled his eyes and flopped onto the bed, looking at the ceiling. “Besides, everyone else around here is straight.”</p>
<p>The thought of Yuuri, caring, talented and frankly amazing as he was, feeling so alone suddenly hit him hard. Viktor wanted to be able to do something about it, but had no idea how. So he just sat there and patted his friend’s knee. </p>
<p>The silence that settled around them was too thick to bare, and Viktor cast for anything to break it already. “There’s one thing I need to ask you.” Yuuri looked very confused as he smirked before throwing his hair over his shoulder. “Do you find me attractive?”</p>
<p>The laughing at his own joke that followed was only interrupted by a well deserved pillow to the face.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Grandpa was finally home. </p>
<p>Yuri had watched as his father helped Nikolai inside, repeating the doctors’  instructions for what was probably the hundredth time, worrying too much as usual. All the while Makkachin running around their legs and demanding pets from everyone. </p>
<p>“Still spoiling this dog rotten, Vitya?” Nikolai asked even though he was patting her himself. Viktor just laughed, dramatically rolling his eyes at the accusation. </p>
<p>Yuri felt almost giddy with the perspective of them all together for a while. He had always wondered why his father seemed so distant from his grandpa, if maybe they secretly couldn’t stand each other, but just seeing them here made it clear that was not the case. </p>
<p>Nikolai found his way easily to his big and old armchair, leaning back with care and propping his legs up. “So, Yura, you still skating?” The question came as a surprise, not a subject he himself would have brought up. </p>
<p>“No. Don’t wanna compete with the girls.” It still left a sour taste in his mouth. He knew he was more than good, that he could have even become a pro, but nothing was worth having to pose as something he wasn’t, wearing dresses and hearing his dead name all the time.</p>
<p>“Damn fools, the lot of them.” His grandpa’s reaction made him smile despite the bad memories. He sat in the ground next to the armchair, and in no time Potya had climbed his way onto Yuri’s lap in search of a nap spot. Viktor soon joined them, flopping on the couch to cuddle with Makka. At that Nikolai huffed a laugh. </p>
<p>“You and Vitya are just like each other.”</p>
<p>Not that he’d ever admit to it, but being compared to his dad instead of his mother for once felt good. To avoid having to say anything to that he rolled his eyes and got up, carrying Potya with him to the kitchen. </p>
<p>The whole house was old, but unlike Yakov’s it wasn’t packed with memorabilia. Most of the appliances were ten years old or even more, everything somehow still working. He wished he had someone to tell about that tidbit, but no one from school talked to him anymore, and he really didn’t feel like calling his mom and let his loneliness show either. Potya was always there for him though. </p>
<p>“You’re so grumpy but you do love me, right, Potya?” The cat didn’t do more than let himself be cuddled, but that was quite alright. </p>
<p>He ended up staying there for a while, sitting on the counter and scrolling through twitter, posting some pictures of Potya and himself, just as usual for the rest of the world. </p>
<p>“Hey, Yura, don’t you want to come back to the living room with us?” His dad was leaning at the doorway, trying to hide the worry on his face with little success. Yuri kinda hated look. “We’re going to watch a crime series, you like those don’t you?”</p>
<p>He just shrugged, staring as his father waited for him to say something else. He enjoyed keeping Viktor on his toes sometimes, poking until that perfect composure cracked at least a little. That way they didn’t feel so different after all.</p>
<p>It didn’t seem like this was the time though, because his dad only gave him that signature smile. “When your grandfather mentioned skating it got me thinking that we should drop by the rink this week, perhaps tomorrow afternoon?”</p>
<p>“So I can show you how it’s done?”</p>
<p>“We’ll see.”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>
  <i>19 Years before</i>
</p>
<p>Sleepovers had become a thing for them. Every friday Yuuri would go over to the Nikiforov house so they could spend the night watching cheesy terrible films and go skating first thing Saturdays. </p>
<p>It was the only semblance of fun his best friend was allowing himself in these past few months. Viktor was working himself to the bone to be able to get a good scholarship at an even better college. Yuuri both admired his friend’s dedication and really wanted him to stop focusing only on that, it hurt to see Viktor looking like he hadn’t slept in a week, bags under his eyes and hair an absolute mess. Tonight this workaholic vibe had ended up with his friend passing out mid bad romantic comedy, mouth open and head falling back against the living room couch. Pitiful, even if a small part of him was absolutely heartwarmed by how adorable he looked anyway. He wanted to hug Viktor tight and smooch that face, but alas, all he could do was watch.</p>
<p>Yuuri was very much aware his crush on his best friend was both predictable and pathetic. And it wasn’t just because Viktor was hot, it was because he was hardworking and funny and had an insensitive honesty that never pissed Yuuri off as much as it maybe should. It was because Viktor gave him looks, or at least Yuuri thought he did, soft looks that would melt his heart if he hadn’t been absolutely smitten already. </p>
<p>“Vitya let you on your own?” Nikolai’s voice made Yuuri jump a bit, feeling the blush creeping up his face. He hadn’t heard his friend’s father coming down the stairs, so distracted he’d been staring at that beautiful face. He couldn’t think of a good answer, so he just gave the man an awkward smile and shrugged. Nikolai sat on his armchair with a small smile of his own. “He always works too hard. Thank you for coming to make sure he relaxes, gods know he doesn’t listen to me.”</p>
<p>It was always awkward for Yuuri being alone with Nikolai. The man barely spoke to anyone, this had to be the longest exchange they’d had in the whole year since Viktor and him had moved into town.</p>
<p>There was a weirdly uncomfortable silence between them as the movie continued. Half way through a scene he wasn’t really watching Viktor’s head rolled onto Yuuri’s shoulder, and he froze up immediately. This was too much for his poor heart, specially with Nikolai right there. </p>
<p>“You can just wake him up if it is bothering you.” </p>
<p>Yuuri blushed even more, if possible. “It’s okay, he’s very tired.”</p>
<p>Nikolai arched an eyebrow and Yuuri was sure he had given the wrong answer to this equation, but luckily the movie seemed to capture the man’s attention and the subject was dropped. Yuuri wondered what would happen if he just went and told people he wanted to date his best friend. Even if he managed to overcome his anxiety to do so - hardly an option, seeing as he couldn’t even cope with Viktor sleeping on his shoulder - it would be the worst idea he ever had.</p>
<p>He was soon saved from his own dumb thoughts by Viktor stirring awake, blinking slowly at him. “What did I miss?” </p>
<p>“Same jokes as always, but the bad guy is secretly from the future.” Yuuri answered avoiding making eye contact so he wouldn't redden even more in face of a sleepy Viktor. </p>
<p>Nikolai chimed in then, eyes still focused on the screen. “You should treat Yuuri right, Vitya. No other friend would let you pull that off.”</p>
<p>Viktor just smiled wide and threw his arm over Yuuri’s shoulder. “Yuuri is perfect though, I know it.”</p>
<p>And Yuuri knew he was absolutely fucked, because bit by bit it didn’t seem so crazy to confess after all.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“Yuu, how are the children?!” Phichit’s image flickered through their Skype call. Yuuri sat on his bed, wine glass on hand as he talked to his best friend about anything that came to mind. “I wanna see all the choreographies you have planned for them.”</p>
<p>Yuuri had to be thankful for Phichit’s undying support, it did wonders to his peace of mind. “Mila is going to do great, if she manages to keep herself away from the hockey drama this year.” He still had intrusive thoughts about the time members from both the men’s and women’s teams had showed up to cheer for her and found she had been flirting with quite a lot of them at the same time. It had been nightmare material. “Leroy is going away for college, so practice will probably be much quieter, but I’ll miss him. I hope college instills some good sense in him at least.” Phichit snorted at him, surely remembering the many times he’d ranted about Jean being impossibly obnoxious. “Leo’s job at the radio station is going to keep him from competing as much as he would like, which is a shame. And Otabek…” He sighed deeply, because this kid had been giving him a terrible time this year.</p>
<p>Phichit stopped slurping his noodles for a moment to comment. “That’s the immigrant kid, right? You mentioned he’s got a lot of potential but lacks passion.” </p>
<p>Yuuri didn’t know how to explain to Phichit that it wasn’t necessarily that the boy lacked passion, but in fact he didn’t seem to be able to show the emotions that Yuuri knew were inside him. Something that he wouldn’t judge, having been so closed off from his family for years in fear of worrying them. Yuuri could tell he was not straight, from one queer to another, just the way Otabek shied away from talks about relationships and crushes was quite telling. Even if he was sure the boy wasn’t alone in their little group, he still kept to himself. As much as Yuuri wanted to be supportive, he would never force him to open up. </p>
<p>“It’s just, I wished he would let himself feel the performance. Or just enjoy things a bit more. It’s less about potential and more about seeing queer kids isolating themselves, you know? Like, Leo talks about his boyfriend, and Mila is very open about her life, they all hang out outside class. But then I asked Mila if Otabek ever joined them, and she just said that he is ‘too mysterious for that’.”</p>
<p>“It sounds like someone I know, doesn’t it?” </p>
<p>Yuuri glared at his friend, because he knew Phichit was referring to his own childhood loneliness after the whole Viktor debacle. They hadn’t really talked about it, Yuuri only mentioning it briefly, but Phichit had been his roommate and boyfriend for years and knew more than enough already to guess the impact of having him back in town even after so long. Still, Yuuri couldn’t help but feel prickly about it. </p>
<p>“And you, have you stopped just liking your boy’s photos on Instagram and finally talked to him about it?” If he had to keep hearing about Phichit trying to flirt through complicated internet etiquette he might just scream. It was ridiculous.</p>
<p>“Meh, I probably deserved that.” Yuuri took a sip of his wine, basking on the glory of having won that particular argument. It would have been much cooler if his cellphone hadn’t chimed right then with infinite messages at once and startled Yuuri into choking.</p>
<p>He looked down to see a thousand texts from Yuuko - or rather, the triplets on her phone - telling him all about someone that had been to the rink that evening. <i>We got your next hit</i>, they had written before sending a video.</p>
<p>“What is it, Yuu? A new partner I don’t know about?” He wiggled his eyebrows and Yuuri flipped him. He was soon too distracted though, because this video was fantastic. The person skating on it was very good in the technical aspects, and presented a soft and innocent choreography with artistry to be respected. This was good, this was professional level even. His eyes were positively wide all the way through, and he made sure to forward the video to his friend on the other side after texting the triplets his thanks. Phichit soon hummed in thought. “Yuu, this town of yours attracts talent magically. I swear to god.”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>
  <i>18 years prior</i>
</p>
<p>Viktor knew things were wrong with him.</p>
<p>Perhaps deep down he had always known there was something askew, but never wanted to admit to it. When he was on his early teens and all other boys were starting to talk about hot girls, he had never quite got it. Then he’d had his first girlfriend and was left with nothing but disappointment. There would be a girl that would rock his world just like his mother had to his father, Nikolai had told Viktor when the girl had broken up with him. He’d said Viktor would one day marry a very lovely lady and have a bunch of kids so Nikolai could play Santa for them. </p>
<p>Whatever he was feeling for Yuuri was not romantic. It just couldn’t be. </p>
<p>They were sitting outside, on the front garden of the Katsuki’s house. It was the spring on his second year in this town in the middle of nowhere, and Viktor would have absolutely hated every second of it if it wasn’t for Yuuri. Yuuri who took him skating, and laughed at his jokes, and helped Viktor study, and danced ballet like no one else. His friend who was now plucking flowers off the ground and making a flower crown, telling him all about whatever dramas had happened in his class that week. </p>
<p>“So, Viktor, are you going to take anyone with you to the graduation party?” Yuuri asked casually as he finished his flower crown. “I bet you have a lot of girls dreaming of going to the party with the most handsome guy in school.”</p>
<p>Viktor snorted and rolled his eyes. “Well, I had considered taking you to it, so we can both get some nice dates at the party without all the fuss beforehand.” Not that Viktor actually wanted Yuuri to find someone, not that he wanted to be replaced on his friend’s life like this.</p>
<p>Yuuri blushed and looked down, and Viktor’s heart, betrayer that it was, beat a little bit faster. He took the flower crown from his friend’s hands, occupying his own. Viktor just wanted to change subjects already, to not duel on whatever it was that made his chest feel so tight. He put on the flower crown after some tweaking and turned to Yuuri with a smile.</p>
<p>“I bet I look amazing, don’t I?” He liked the teasing, amused himself with Yuuri’s blushes, content to joke about impossible things.</p>
<p>Yuuri just kept looking at him for a moment, though. And Viktor stared back, not letting himself think about what if things were different, because being anything other than the perfect son had never been an option.</p>
<p>He was so distracted by his own thoughts that he hadn’t really noticed Yuuri moving closer until he felt lips connecting with his own. For a second he froze, because this was a kiss, this was Yuuri kissing him, warm and soft and <i>right there</i>. His hand twitched, but he had no idea what to do. Everything felt so wrong, he himself felt so lost. Viktor didn’t kiss Yuuri back. </p>
<p>And eventually his friend leaned back, blushing fiercely and looking so anxious as his face paled. “Viktor, say something, please?”</p>
<p>He couldn’t though, all Viktor could think was that this had to stop. He didn’t want to make Yuuri cry, he didn’t want to be like this, and no words left his throat as he struggled to find a way out of this that would make everything okay. But he couldn’t, so Viktor got up and took the flower crown off his head, letting it fall to the ground as he rushed away towards his own house. Yuuri called for him but Viktor couldn’t let himself turn back to face him, running to close the door behind himself. The lock clicked, not that he could hear it over the sound of his heart beating too fast while his eyes stung.</p>
<p>“Vitya, is everything okay?” His father called from the living room, startling Viktor into finally moving. </p>
<p>He couldn’t ever, /ever/ let Nikolai know about this. So he straightened his posture and headed towards the stairs. “It’s nothing, dad. Just tired, I’m gonna go take a nap.” Then, as if it was an afterthought, “if Yuuri comes by, tell him I’ll see him later.”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Viktor deserved this silence. He was quite aware he did, after what he had pulled off when they were children. But no matter what had happened between him and Katsuki Yuuri in the past, he would work through it for that shine in Yuri’s eyes when his son had found out about the rink’s training program. Yuuko’s daughters kept saying wonders about Yuri’s skating, completely fascinated by him, and Viktor couldn’t let his own bad choices interfere with his son’s happiness. He wasn’t that terrible of a father.</p>
<p>Yuri was now sprawling on the couch with his cellphone, keeping Nikolai company during the afternoon as Viktor arranged his things. “I’m gonna go out for a couple hours, please don’t burn the house down you two.” He didn’t actually have much hope of them listening and staying put.</p>
<p>“Where are you going, Vitya?” His father asked, seeming surprised Viktor would be going anywhere alone. </p>
<p>Viktor didn’t want to ruin the surprise, nor did he want raise suspicions, so a little white lie would have to do. “I’m going to get your medication and Yuri’s blockers from the pharmacy, then pass by the market for food, nothing exciting.” He could also run those errands after everything important was settled, so there’s that.</p>
<p>Nikolai just nodded, and Yuri perked a bit though without ever looking up from his phone. “Get us something sweet.”</p>
<p>He didn’t bother to scold his ill mannered child, just rolling his eyes before off he was to find and talk to Katsuki Yuuri. </p>
<p>The first place he went to was the Katsukis’ B&amp;B. It hadn’t changed a bit since the last time he was there, which only fed his unease. Hiroko was the one to open the door to him, and she was so loveable that no one would have guessed he’d been an asshole who once broke her son’s heart. </p>
<p>“How is your father, Viktor?” She asked him, good natured as always. </p>
<p>“As stubborn as ever, but should be better soon enough.” He replied, still trying to read any resentment in her and finding none. “Sorry to bother, Misses Katsuki, but is Yuuri home? I wanted to talk to him.”</p>
<p>She smiled, patting his shoulder with familiarity. “Oh no, dear, he’s at the rink today with the kids.”</p>
<p>For a moment Viktor wondered if maybe she was just deflecting him on her son’s behalf, but then decided that was too self centered even for him. He said his goodbyes, promising to bring some of his father’s bread for them as soon as he could, and headed the other way around. He wished he had thought about bringing Makkachin, his good girl was always very soothing and being anxious didn’t help him at all right now. He almost wanted to do all the other errands before going to the rink, but procrastinating was not the best way to deal with his adult problems. He needed to call Christophe to talk about all this, the one person he’d had to confide in through all those years. </p>
<p>Much like the Katsuki’s place, the “Ice Palace” had remained uncomfortably the same. Yuuko stood by the front desk, with her daughters running around her, and he didn’t know if he could expect her to be as accommodating now as she’d been when he’d come with Yuri a couple days before.</p>
<p>“Oh, Viktor, you’re back. Came to skate some more?” Her smile was kind, and he tried to respond in equal measure.</p>
<p>“Not actually, no. My son got really interested on the skating group you told us about, and I wanted to talk to Yuuri about it.”</p>
<p>Yuuko’s expression lost some of its warmth at last. “Well, there’s no need to talk to Yuu about it. I can do all the paperwork right now so your boy may join them next class.” She was already opening the appropriate files on her desktop, not looking at him, and Viktor could feel his own smile growing less honest.</p>
<p>He took a deep breath though, knowing she had nothing to do with his frustration. He hated having to out Yuri without his child’s say on the matter, but he’d rather take the brunt of the stress and give his boy a chance to just enjoy life instead of needing to explain himself at every corner. His son’s gender was none of Yuuko’s or Yuuri’s business, but they had documents to process, lockrooms to sort out and competitions to organize if nothing else, and he’d much prefer they didn’t misgender Yuri to his face at any time. Viktor was proud of his trans son and knew he was very sure of himself, but he was just a boy, he needed time to settle into himself and deserved as much protection and support as Viktor could possibly give him.</p>
<p>“Yuuko, I will definitely do this with you, but there are things about my son I need to talk to Yuuri about in privacy.” </p>
<p>She considered him for a moment before nodding and getting up. “I’ll get him.” She then went into the rink proper, leaving Viktor with three girls who were unabashedly staring at him. He winked at them and one of the girls giggled, only to be reproached by another.</p>
<p>Soon Yuuko came back, followed close by someone Viktor had thought he wouldn’t ever see again. Time had been very kind to Yuuri it seemed, no grey hairs to be seen and softened edges that didn’t really hide his strength. He didn’t look pleased to see Viktor, which was only fair. Flashes of that summer came to mind then, of Yuuri reaching for him on the sidewalk, asking Viktor to talk to him, to forgive him. The sting of guilt had never quite faded. </p>
<p>“Mister Nikiforov, you asked to talk to me?”</p>
<p>He held his tongue and didn’t protest the formality. This wasn’t about him after all. “Yes, I’d like to talk to you and Yuuko in private if possible.”</p>
<p>Yuuri seemed confused, but Yuuko promptly guided them both to an office, telling her daughters to keep watch on the front desk. The close quarters made him feel vulnerable, but he wasn’t one to break at mere discomfort, years at court could teach anyone impeccable posture. </p>
<p>“First of all, I’m well aware I’m not the most welcome sight, I would not be imposing my presence on you if it wasn’t for a good reason. As I think you both already know by now, my son is a very competent skater, and he loves the sport. Since we’ll both be staying here for at least a month I was wondering if the group you teach would be good for him. Yuri’s been in need of some company his age.”</p>
<p>“Your son is named Yuri?” Yuuri’s tone was somewhat incredulous.</p>
<p>Viktor supposed this was a good enough hook for the subject he wanted to discuss. “Yes, he chose it himself.” Both of them took a moment to understand what he meant,  but Yuuri had always been rather smart and empathetic enough to get it with no trouble. Still, Viktor thought best to be absolutely clear. “My son is a transgender man, but the world isn’t the kindest, especially to someone his age, and I want to be sure he’ll be welcomed here.” He knew his politeness had a cold ege to it, by reflex daring either of them to be as rude and ignorant as so many had been before, from doctors to school principals to strangers wherever they went. </p>
<p>“I see. I can’t say we have any other teen quite like him, but our group is very lgbt inclusive.” Yuuri added, his posture now less guarded towards Viktor. “I’m sure we can figure out something in relation to locker rooms to make sure he is safe and comfortable. Even if it’s just for a short time, I’ll see to it that he’s well received.”</p>
<p>Viktor sighed in relief, allowing himself to relax somewhat. This had been far less complicated than he’d expected. Yuuri turned to talk to Yuuko in japaneses then, all but a few words going right over his head, but the nostalgia chose the moment to hit him once more. Even now he missed his friendship with Yuuri, wished they hadn’t parted in such a hurtful way. </p>
<p>“Is that all, Viktor?” Yuuri asked him, expression neutral, professional. “You may discuss enrollment fees with Yuuko now, I need to go back to my teens. You can bring your son for the Friday practice session, we’ll be happy to have him.”</p>
<p>Viktor wanted Yuuri to stay, wanted to try and sort some of their unfinished business, so to speak. He wanted to ask about Yuuri’s career as a dancer, and if he had ever gotten to visit all the places he wanted to when he was a teen. He did not do any of that, just gave a weak but genuine smile. “Yes, that’s all, Yuuri. Thank you for being understanding.”</p>
<p>“No need to thank me for some human decency.”</p>
<p>And with that he was left in the small office with Yuuko, quickly arranging all needed formalities before announcing the surprise to his boy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the day came for his first skating practice in the Ice Palace, Yuri didn’t really know what to feel, excitement and dread both present. Group activities had never been his forte, especially with people his age (even when they weren’t actively bigoted assholes), but the chance to go back to the ice was simply too tempting. Either way he wouldn’t be in this town for long, so whatever came of it would be over soon.</p><p>Potya sprawled lazily on the bed, as if mocking his restlessness. He rarely took this much time to get ready, but he wanted to look cool, to cause an impression. And there was the problem of being unable to wear his binder, which didn’t leave many comfortable options to begin with. He tried a couple of his favorite pieces, but still none of them felt right. He wasn’t that lucky as to be completely flat, so he knew people would notice (or maybe that was only paranoia). He ended up getting a plain black shirt a few numbers too big, then threw his leopard-print sweater over it, running downstairs on time lest his dad figure out how unsettled he was.</p><p>He stopped by the kitchen to say goodbye to his grandpa, already looking forward for whatever he would bake while Yuri was away, meeting his father by the doorway. Viktor looked both happy and anxious, but he didn’t comment on either - his dad wasn’t big on talking about his own feelings, which suited him just fine.</p><p>“So, want me to go inside with you?” He finally said something as they arrived to the rink, only to get a glare in response. “Okay, I get it, no lame dads allowed. Just have fun, and if anything happens don’t think twice about calling me.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” Yuri shot over his shoulder, heading inside without another look back.</p><p>At the front desk, Yuuko beamed at him, not commenting on the fact he was ten minutes too early. She pointed him towards the locker rooms without a fuss, and Yuri took no time changing into his practice gear before going out to the rink proper. The only other person there was a man around his father’s age, all in black and wearing glasses, probably the coach.</p><p>“Hey there, you must be Yuri.” He offered his hand to shake. “I’m Katsuki Yuuri, I oversee the training, help out with choreographies and keep an eye on the group.” Yuri didn’t comment on their similar names, too on guard for small talk for the time being. Yuuri was silent for an awkward moment, looking at Yuri strangely, but shook himself off it before the boy could tell what that was about. “You can sit there to wait for practice to start.”</p><p>“I’d rather skip to skating already.” He didn’t really want to interact with other teens, he had a reputation to build. </p><p>If Katsuki thought that was rude he didn’t let it show aside from his own markedly polite smile. “I’m sure you’re eager to go back on ice, but we’re going to have a round of introductions first. You can begin warm up if you want.”</p><p>“Whatever.” He mentally cursed his father for always making sure Yuri was early, bending into a stretch to pass the time.</p><p>Soon enough a trio came through the door. A red haired, tall and lean girl, a guy that looked like the kind  of dumbass Yuri avoided like fire back home, and another, longer haired guy between the two and obviously getting teased by his friends. They were clearly a tight group, something he hadn’t had for a long time, and Yuri squared up for whatever was to come. </p><p>As soon as the girl looked at him, her eyes went wide. “Hey, Coach Katsuki, is that the new kid?”</p><p>“Yes, this is Yuri.” The man came to stand between them. “Yuri, those are Mila, Leo and JJ. They’re some of the people you’re going to be sharing the rink with.”</p><p>The girl sauntered over and gave him a once over, and he refused to fidget no matter how uncomfortable it made him. “We gotta get you a nickname, it’s gonna be too confusing with you and Coach having the same name.”</p><p>He just glared at her, to which JJ snorted, making a nuisance of himself as predicted. “We could call him princess, he sure looks spoiled enough.”</p><p>“You call me princess again and I’ll kick your ass.” It was only by a fuckton of determination that he didn’t punch the guy right then, not eager to kick off his first day here by getting into a fight. JJ raised his hands and backed off without saying another word. Mila, inexplicably, beamed at him and sat by his side. “What do you want?”</p><p>“I like you, tiger.” She then winked and started easing on her own stretches. </p><p>Yuri stared, trying to grasp if she was being sincere, but eventually he just gave up and decided to take her word for now. He couldn’t keep trying to bite people away, or at least that’s what his therapist told him. </p><p>Once they were done stretching and were finally getting onto the ice, another teen arrived, all in black and not much taller than Yuri himself (which was a small comfort). Mila greeted him with a wave, then nudged Yuri as if it was the most normal thing to do with practically a stranger. “That’s Otabek. He doesn't speak much, but he sure is hot.”</p><p>Yuri glared some more at her to no avail, earning an amused chuckle. He <i>could</i> have said something, but frankly his time would be better spent skating. So ahead he went, gliding smoothly as if he’d never left.</p><p>--</p><p>Yuuri had never expected this turn of events. Perhaps it should have crossed his mind that Yuri was Viktor’s kid, so they were bound to cross paths more often now that the teen seemed to spend every single afternoon at the rink. </p><p>He couldn’t help but be impressed, the kid had taken the choreography given to him and mastered it in the span of days, putting so much work in perfecting each step and spin and jump. Yuuri wished he could come with them to regional competitions at least, but he and Viktor would be gone in a few weeks.</p><p>The man himself was there too now, waiting to pick up his son and watching him practice - something Yuuri suspected the boy had banned him from doing until now, judging by how fidgety Viktor had looked by the door each time before. It was annoying how good he looked still, and how great of a father he seemed to be, if only because that made it hard for Yuuri to keep his indifference. Viktor was now standing by the side of the rink, watching intently every one of his son’s movements, love and pride written all over his face. </p><p>With a sigh, Yuuri decided that it was best to treat him like any parent after all, and forget old grudges with someone who had changed so much that didn’t even seem like the same person anymore. And so he walked over to watch Yuri by his side. </p><p>“This is a very good choreography.” Viktor remarked as he approached, his gaze serious and analytical in a way Yuuri had forgotten. He then took his eyes from his child’s routine for the first time since coming in, turning so they were face to face. “Yuri is very excited about this, about your work here. I hadn’t seen him this invested in anything in years.” The music ended, and Viktor paused to cheer in true soccer mom fashion, whistling and clapping included, which earned him a glare from Yuri as the boy skated the opposite way towards Mila. </p><p>“That’s good to know. It’s hard to tell if he is enjoying it, sometimes.” Yuuri frequently wondered why couldn’t the boys talk to him more, why they seemed convinced that sharing wasn't an option to be considered. </p><p>Viktor sighed and offered an apologetic smile. “Yeah, I get that. I’m trying to get closer to him myself. I spent so many years too focused on my job, I just hope my mistakes are redeemable.” Guilt was more than clear in his voice, and Yuuri wouldn’t be an asshole to a father who was trying, but he didn’t know what to say either.</p><p>Luckily JJ came for him right then, asking for help on a spin, and he got to leave that conversation as it was. The rest of practice was quite average, and he headed for the locker room as soon as it was done, only to find a text from Mari. <i>/Sorry Yuu, can’t pick you up today, got stuck at work x.x</i> He didn’t bother to respond, groaning to himself instead. He could hang around at Yuuko’s place for a while, but frankly he just wanted to go home and rest for a bit. He had been out since early morning, first teaching ballet classes and then coming here, and all he wanted was to pass out for the rest of the night. Mari had the worst timing sometimes.</p><p>He knew Otabek had a bike and JJ had a car, so maybe he could catch a ride if they hadn’t gone home already. But then when he stepped out onto the parking lot, neither of them was anywhere to be seen. The only person he could see was obviously, because the universe was mocking Yuuri, Viktor Nikiforov standing by his car talking to Yuri. He needed the ride, so he took a deep breath and walked up to the car.</p><p>“Oh, Yuuri, did something happen?” Viktor gave him that sweet smile that would disarm him back then, it still did a bit of it right now. </p><p>He scratched the back of his head, feeling a bit embarrassed about all this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A bit of an unfinished scene at the end, srry!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To all those who are closetted, oof but also it's okay, take your time. We queers don't owe our truth to anyone.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>